A chegada do PôrDoSol
by Megh.Volcano
Summary: Hinata sofre graves ferimentos de uma Luta com o primo Neji.Que até então a desprezava completamente,mas sua conciência começa a pesar. FC HINA/N difinitivamente o MELHOR CASAL DE NARUTO! *-*
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1- "VOCÊ É FRACA!".

O dia, logo de manhã, já era recebido com o grande Sol escaldante e amarelo de sempre.Em seu quarto aconchegante e aromatizado,Hinata estava confortável e preguiçosa,dormia relaxadamente.Realmente iria começar um dia diferente,intenso,e quem sabe até constrangedor...-"_constrangedor??_"-Pensou Hinata ao abrir os olhos.A garota tinha o costume de pensar no dia antes de abri-los,acordando completamente-"_porque constrangedor mesmo?"_-ela voltou a pensar-_"AH!é...que droga,me esqueci completamente..."_-Retornou ela a dizer dando um pequeno tapa na testa,alguns segundos depois o local batido ficou dolorido,ela se levantou apressada olhando para o relógio.7:30 da manhã-_"a não...anda Hinata!_-Seria um dia normal como todos,mas infelizmente seu pai tinha combinado com seu primo Neji,eles iriam ter uma pequena luta para saber como ela esta se saindo durante todos os anos de ninja,mas ela tinha se esquecido,e agora só faltava meia hora para eles se encontrarem.Hinata tomou banho ligeiro e colocou sua roupa de costume o mas rápido que pôde.Desceu as escadas para o café derrubando tudo na sua frente,chegou na cozinha rápida.

-Ohaio - disse depressa para quem estava lá,engoliu dois goles de seu café e saio disparada para o lugar marcado da luta,que para a sua sorte era em uma floresta ao céu aberto,e perto de sua casa.Ao chegar no local marcado,Neji estava sentado na grama,parecia mal-humorado,como sempre,e de braços cruzados,a olhou com desprezo quando percebeu sua presença.

-O-ohaio Neji nii-san - Falou a garota gaguejando com certo tom de nervosismo na voz,em um gesto pequeno ela juntou os dois dedos olhando para baixo.

-O que você esta esperando garota mimada?Vamos logo com isso,quero ir embora...-Disse ele desencostando da árvore e a olhando sério.

-H-hai! - Ela voltou a gaguejar - BYAKUGAN! - Ela começou,no estante seguinte,seus olhos estavam repletos de veias.

-BYAKUGAN! - Ele repetiu,ela se aproximou devagar,iniciando a famosa luta Hyuuga de corpo-a-corpo.

Hinata não estava se achando sortuda nesse dia,não conseguia atacar,e mal desviava dos avanções de Neji,talvez fosse pela sua falta de forças,ela tinha acordado com muita fome neste dia,e os poucos goles de café que tomou não fizeram efeito.Cada vês mas ela desfiava dos ataques do primo com dificuldade,para sua sorte,conseguiu apenas atacar um vez em sua barriga,deve ter feito algum tipo de efeito,pois Neji se desequilibrou andando para trás,Hinata aproveitou para descansar,mas pouco depois voltou a atacar,quando ela ia chegando no braço de neji para lê dar outro golpe,o menino desapareceu do local,a única coisa que Hinata conseguiu fazer,foi virar seu corpo rapidamente para trás,quando avistou perfeitamente a mão de Neji,bater com todas as forças no nariz do rosto da garota,seu corpo caio para trás,e sua cabeça bateu fortemente na árvore mas próxima.Ela caio no chão,não conseguia se levantar,suas forças tinham acabado,seus olhos ardiam,suas pálpebras lutavam para fechar,e seu nariz doía como nunca tinha doido antes,ela sentia a camada quente do sangue,escorrer em direção ao seu queixo,sua respiração era ofegante,e sua cabeça latejava.A menina se contorcia no chão,saltando urros de que dava pena,parecia o fim.Hinata sentiu uma pequena gota de água cair na sua bochecha,seguida por vários pingos e gotas,formando uma chuva grossa e intensa,ela não agüentava mais,seus olhos estavam começando a fechar,quando uma cabeleira preta voou pelo vento e sua direção,segundos depois sentiu uma puxada profunda e dolorida em seus cabelos.Ela gritou.Neji estava a olhando,e puxando o coro cabeludo dela para baixo.

-Neji nii-san,por favor...pare - Ela começou a chorar.

-Não me chame assim! - Falou Neji puxando mas seus cabelos - Hinata...Hinata...olhe bem pra você!Nunca vai me ganhar!NUNCA!Sabe por quê? -Ela não disse nada - POR QUE VOCÊ É FRACA! - Em seguida ele largou a cabeça da garota no chão,fazendo a mesma doer cada vez mais,o choro da menina ficava mas intenso,mas não demorou muito,seus olhos se fecharam,ela tinha desmaiado.

Neji a olhava com mais desprezo ainda quando ela fechou os olhos por inteiro,a chuva estava mas grossa,em uma ultima olhada ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Idiota - Virou as costas e saio em direção a saída da floresta,deixando o corpo da menina cheio de sangue e dor caído no chão.

Uma moça de cabelos castanhos,e longos lavava uma pilha enorme de louça sobe a pia.

-KIBA! - Chamou ela,ao lavar um prato,um moço alto de cabelos castanhos e marcas vermelhas na bochecha entrou na cozinha.

-Sim...mamãe,me chamou?

-Chamei,quero que você e o Akamaru peguem lenha para hoje a noite,acabou as da lareira.

-Mas mãe...

-Ande logo!Eu estou repleta de coisas para fazer!Ainda tenho que lavar toda essa louça!E agora que a chuva já acabou,tenho que secar o chão lá de fora!

-Ta...Ta...- Ele saio da pequena casa.

-Anda Akamaru!Vamos para a floresta! - Um cachorro enorme que parecia mais um cavalo saio dos fundos da casa,o garoto montou no mesmo e saíram em direção ao montoado de árvores mas próximo.Kiba estava no maior tédio,só tinha conseguido achar dois varetos apropriados.Ele e Akamaru entraram na parte da floresta que era á seu aberto,de primeira vista não conseguiu destingir bem alguma coisa que se apoiava em um tronco de árvore,a coisa parecia cansada,ele chegou mas perto puxando o grande cachorro pelo focinho.

-HINATA! - Ele saiu correndo em direção a uma moça de longos cabelos azuis,sua roupa estava molhada e amarrotada,e seu nariz parecia quebrado,registros de sangue estavam em sua blusa,e sua bandana estava arranhada.

-Minha nossa!O que ouve com você?

-K-kiba-kun...Por favor m-me ajude - Sua voz estava fraca e falhando.

-Anda!Deixa eu te carregar - Ele a pegou pelo colo,ela tinha voltado a desmaiar-AKAMARU!Anda! - O grande cachorro vinha correndo em direção aos garotos,o menino montou no cachorro,e colocou a garota em seu colo - Vamos para casa dos Hyuuga!Rápido! - O animal saiu correndo entre a vegetação.Ao pararem em frente á uma grande mansão,Kiba fez o cachorro arrombar o portão,abriu a porta da primeira casa que viu,em poucos minutos vários empregados vieram ao seu encontro,antes que todos começassem a reclamar e falar ele gritou:

-PEGUEM HINATA!ELA ESTA MUITO MAL! - Não foi preciso ele falar duas vezes várias mulheres a pegaram,e saíram correndo com a garota no colo em direção a uma escada,subiram na mesma.O garoto de marcas vermelhas na bochecha puxou o braço de uma das empregadas que andava depressa em direção a escada,atrás das outras - ELA VAI FICAR BEM NÉ?! - A moça apenas riu.

-Ela ficará bem,meu bom rapaz,volte mas tarde para visitá-la,agora temos que cuidar dela.

-Ta,obrigado. - Ele observou por pouco tempo o último empregado subir a escada,e saio em direção a porta,para ir embora.

Neji estava impaciente na cozinha da mansão da família secundária,andava para um lado e para outro-_"será que ela está bem?..ai meu Deus o que eu fiz?eu volto para buscá-la?será que alguém já á achou?PÁRA COM ISSO NEJI!por que esta se preocupando com aquela imbecil?,afinal,ela só é uma garota chata e mimada de 16 anos da família primária!ela não é importante!ela só é a sua prima que tanto te odeia!e você também odeia ela!para de se preocupar..."- _Ele deu uma pequena pausa,e se sentou em uma cadeira da cozinha,abaixou o rosto -_"me perdoe Hinata..."._

_-_ Neji-sama?-Alguém tinha o chamado.Ele deu um pulo da cadeira e levantou a cabeça.

-AH!O que é?-Perguntou ele mal-humorado.

-Esta tudo bem?

-Por quê?Nem na cozinha eu posso ficar?Que droga...

-Claro que pode,é que aconteceu um ocorrido na mansão da família primária a pouco tempo...e queria saber se você sabe de alguma coisa..

-Que coisa? - Voltou ele perguntar mal-humorado.

-a Hinata-sama,chegou em um estado não muito bom pelo seu amigo...Kankuro?Não...Kerei?Não...é...

-KIBA?

-Sim...sim,este mesmo - Neji se levantou da cadeira e pegou a moça pelo braço.

-COMO ELA ESTÁ?

-Calma Neji-sama,não precisa gritar e...

-PERGUNTEI COMO ELA ESTA!

-Agora ela esta melhor...-ele soltou o braço da moça,e se aliviou - ela tinha chegado,em um estado não muito bom...se aquele seu amigo não tivesse a achado logo...acho que ela estaria morta agora...-Neji fez cara de terror -_"eu quase matei ela!mas...mas...não foi essa a intenção,porque fui tão covarde?porque á deixei lá estendida no chão?porque?tenho que parar de pensar nela neste sentido...ela não é ninguém em especial...ou será?CLARO QUE NÃO!mas porque?...porque quando lhe dei aquele soco no rosto senti meu coração apertar...por que quando á vi chegar com aquele sorriso tímido no rosto me deu vontade de abraçá-la?porque quando a vi chorar,me deu vontade de chorar também??NÃO PODE SER...EU...EU_ ...

-tudo bem Neji-sama? - Neji pulou de susto.

-Ta...ta!Hmmmm,pode ver ela?

-Sinto muito neji-sama...mas ela pediu educadamente que não queria ver ninguém,só o Kiba-kun...que a ajudou.

-Ah...ta bom então.- Ele passou rápido pela porta da cozinha,deixando a moça falando sozinha.

Neji passou pela sala da família secundária,e subiu para o seu quarto,fechou a porta em um estrondo e trancou a mesma.

Não demorou muito tempo,Hinata em seu quarto escutou duas pequenas batidas em sua porta,ela abriu seus olhos vagarosamente,sentiu alguns curativos em sua testa,com seus pequenos dedos tocou o lugar ferido delicadamente,veio uma ardência leve,sua cabeça ainda latejava um pouco,e seu nariz estava repleto de esparadrapos.Ela escutou novamente três batidinhas de leve na porta, olhou para o pedaço de madeira escuro,e um garoto alto de manchas vermelhas na bochecha entrou com um sorriso no rosto que ia de orelha á orelha.

-HINATA!Quem bom que melhorou...Eu já estava me preocupando! - Hinata abriu um longo sorriso.

-KIBA!Ai Kiba...Muito obrigada!Anda...Vem cá me ajuda a sentar.- Hinata fez sinal com a mão chamando o garoto,ele riu novamente e chegou perto da garota,á ajudou sentar na cama,ele por sua vez pegou uma cadeira e sentou na frente dela. - O que está fazendo ai sentado?Me da um abraço! - Kiba não pensou duas veses,ele sabia que perto dele e de Shino,Hinata era outra pessoa,não a garota tímida e introvertida,mas uma garota inteligente e carinhosa,que sempre estava posta a ajudar os outros,sem exitar,ou se envergonhar.Por uma momento Kiba ficou vermelho,mas Hinata sorriu para ele carinhosamente e estendeu os braços,ele deu um beijo na testa dela,e a tomou em seus braços.Era incrivelmente espetacular,que Hinata nunca perdia seu aroma doce de jasmim,os cabelos desajeitados dela,nunca pareciam amarrotados ou assanhados,no máximo desajeitados,Kiba estremeceu com o roçar da pele pálida e macia de Hinata em sua nuca,ela parecia mas frágil e indefesa do que aparentava estar,era engraçado o modo como a cintura da garota encaixava certinho nos braços do menino,sua barriguinha era pequena e magra,o pequeno volume no busto de Hinata,voltou a deixar o garoto vermelho.

-Que saudade!Kiba...Sabia que você iria me salvar!Amigos desse jeito nunca nos deixam na mão!Sempre acreditei em você! - Kiba com o mesmo sorriso de quando entrou no quarto,sentou na cadeira,que antes tinha pegado. - Muito obrigada mesmo!Muito!Muito!-Kiba só a olhou sério.

-De nada...-Hinata o olhou duvidosa.

-Kiba...O que aconteceu? - Ela mantinha o tom de felicidade na voz que foi desaparecendo quando não ouve uma resposta - Kiba,o que aconteceu?-ela falou desta vez decidida e séria.

-Você me assustou sabia? - ele abaixou a cabeça - Não faz, mas isso ta bom? - Ela ainda o olhava curiosa,ele permanecia com a cabeça baixa.Hinata não gostava de ver o amigo desta maneira,deu um sorriso de canto de boca tímido,e vagarosamente pousou seus longos dedos pálidos com longas unhas quadradas sobre as mão de Kiba que estavam entrelaçadas.O garoto tomou um pequeno susto quando sentiu a mão frágil e gelada da garota nas suas quentes.

-Kiba...prometo que vou ser mas atenta,não deixarei mas isso acontecer - O garoto levantou o rosto,Hinata pôde ver lágrimas estarem batalhando,todas queriam cair,mas Kiba foi forte e segurou todas elas.

-Não deixar o que acontecer? - A menina ficou pálida,respirou fundo,era como tivessem arrancando seu coração à cada palavra que dizia,fez esforço em cada letra.

-Tive que lutar...- Ela deu uma breve pausa,e em meio a soluços continuou - Com Neji...- Kiba não disse nada,apenas a olhava.

-Você gosta dele né?...- Ele falou meio que abestalhado - A um tempão...estou certo? - Ela fez mensão de falar,mas ele foi rápido e continuou - Creio que desde os seus doze anos de idade...-Hinata fechou a boca,e fitou a janela.

-Você sabe de tudo...

-É...eu sei. – Ele disse em um tom sarcástico,ela de imediato virou o rosto.

-Convencido. - Ele riu de leve - Kiba...posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Sim...

-Você nunca...- Ela o olhou - Gostou de alguém? - Hinata percebeu que os olhos deles ficaram mais intensos e sua respiração era rápida.Ele se ajoelhou ao pé da cama.

-Por enquanto...Eu tenho que cuidar de você.

-Seu bobo!

-Talvez...- Ela tinha uma expressão confusa.

-O que?

-Talvez...Talvez...

-O que foi Kiba? - Ele colocou a testa nos lençóis da cama e sussurrou um - "eu te amo"- Que foi impossível escutar - Kiba...O que você esta falando? - Ele levantou o rosto em um sorriso falso.

-Nada não,esquece ta bom? - Ele olhou no relógio do pulso - Caramba,olha que horas são!Eu tenho que ir...Depois voltou pra te visitar.- Ela acentiu com a cabeça,ele em uma última olhada para a garota,caminhou até a maçaneta da porta e á abriu,saindo com um aceno.Hinata apenas fitava o pedaço de madeira escuro que se fechava.

Kiba estava fechando a maçaneta do quarto de Hinata do lado de fora quando ouviu alguns passos a sua frente,cuidadosamente Kiba retirou a mão da maçaneta,e escutou os passos pararem,o menino levantou a cabeça,e deparou com um Neji nervoso e impaciente.

-Você esta aqui desde que eu entrei no quarto não é? - Neji não respondeu,invés disso fez uma pergunta.

-Como ela está?

-Agora está melhor...- Kiba percebeu que Neji relaxava.- O que você pensava?Porque lutou com ela?Porque a deixou sozinha naquela floresta?Imagina se não fosse sua prima!Você não tem coração - Kiba começou a bombardeá-lo.- Isso é ridículo de sua parte!E nem me responda! - Gritou Kiba quando viu Neji abrir a boca,ele continuou aos berros - Era de se esperar!Quanto rancor no coração...Você quase á mata sabia?Aposto que você não sabe como ela o admira! - Neji pareceu se surpreender - Ela passou nove anos de sua vida o tratando como um rei,você era um exemplo para ela!E EM UMA SIMPLES BRIGA IDIOTA VOCÊ ESTRAGA TUDO!COMO EU QUERIA ESTAR NO SEU LUGAR!COMO EU QUERIA QUE A GAROTA QUE AMO ME ELOGIASSE!SABE QUE EU IRIA FASER? - Neji não respondia nada,ele sabia perfeitamente que merecia tudo aquilo - EU IA A ABRAÇAR E DISER QUANTO Á AMO!E O QUE VOCÊ FAS?SOCA-LHE O NARIZ E A FAS BATER A CABEÇA! - Kiba deu uma breve pausa,tentou se acalmar,embora sua voz ainda era de pura raiva - Eu sei que vocês se gostam a muito tempo,nove anos da minha vida eu tentei me segurar pra não falar para ela que a amo,porque eu sabia que você um dia iria mudar,e logo agora que ela á cada dia mas gosta de você,nada muda,faz é piorar,por favor Neji...faz ela feliz...- Kiba agora tinha uma voz fraca - Não deixa mas ela chorar,você sabe como isso me abate? - Lágrimas caiam do rosto do garoto - Por favor...faz ela uma mulher digna da pessoa que ela é...Não despreza mas ela. - Ao acabar,Kiba deu uma última olhada séria para Neji,e sem mas nenhuma palavra deu a ele suas costas,e saiu descendo as escadas.Neji engoliu à seco,e se sentou no chão,abaixando a cabeça e acariciando os cabelos bufou baixo indignado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 - Os cuidados.

Passado um mês Hinata já estava curada por inteira,parecia novinha em folha.Tudo isso parecia perfeito,mas não,as palavras de Neji ecoavam em sua cabeça,ela não deixava,não conseguia parar de ficar triste e até a chorar,no dia da luta,Neji não parecia o mesmo,todos percebiam que ela andava meio abatida.-_"porque?mas porque?me sinto assim...é normal,sempre fazem isso comigo,mas porque com ele é diferente?porque?parece doer muito mas..."-_pensava ela toda vez que a imagem do rosto de Neji,tomava sua mente.Ela queria mudar,ela iria mudar,não queria ser mas fraca,não queria mas ser desprezada,queria um lugar no clã,queria ser conhecida por ser corajosa e valente,queria se tornar alguém.

Hinata já estava se achando ótima.Depois de vários dias em pensamento sobre o que iria fazer,tomou a decisão de treinar todo o dia com Shino e Kiba,sem parar,ela tinha que melhorar,de qualquer jeito.

A menina já estava cheia de feridas no corpo,roupa rasgada,e os raios escaldantes do sol doía em sua pele branca com sangue,ela nem se agüentava mas em pé,cambaleava de um lado para o outro,sua vista já estava cansada,segurava sua mão,ia conjurar um jutsu,ela respirava cada vez mas forçado.

-HINATA!Pára,você já deu o melhor de si! - Um garoto montado em um cachorro enorme apareceu.

-Sai...Kiba...Eu...Eu...Ainda não venci...o Shino...- Outro garoto totalmente coberto por um capuz,e óculos apareceu do outro lado,igualmente parecido com a garota,um pouco menos cansado,mas ainda sim,com arranhões e sangrando.

-Hinata...você já o machucou!Isso não é o bastante?!Agora me diz.Alguém já machucou sério desse jeito o Shino?

-Não...Importa...Anda Shino...Me ataca de novo...-O garoto de óculos se apoiou em uma árvore,para se segurar,juntou as duas mãos,e uma onda de besouros pretos apareceu de todos os lugares.

-PÁRA COM ISSO!SHINO! - O menino de capuz fez, mas um gesto com os dedos e os besouros recuaram,em seguida ele se jogou no chão,a menina continuou de pé,lagrimava de dor,mas não ia sentar ou deitar,ia ficar lá,até suas ultimas forças.Rapidamente o garoto do cachorro desceu apressadamente,correu em direção a menina de cabelos azuis,delicadamente chegou sua mão perto do braço dela,a menina o olhou indignada.

-NÃO TOCA EM MIM! - A garota tirou seu olhar de indignação e começou a lagrimar - Eu...consigo.

-Hinata!Você precisa de ajuda,irá piorar de novo...Não quero te ver em uma cama de novo.

-Não preciso...Eu...Eu...Consigo...Vai...Eu vou andando...

-Hinata...por favor!Você esta mal. - A moça o olhou,agora chorava de maneira discreta,mas desesperada.Kiba sorriu delicadamente,e a menina em um pulo forçado e cansado se jogou em seus braços,começou agora a chorar alto.

-Kiba... Eu não sou fraca né?Eu...eu sou forte o bastante pra vencer o Neji!Eu sou!

-Claro que é Hinata... Mas é claro! - Ele acariciava os cabelos lisos e ainda cheirosos,apesar de estarem sujos e suados,a garota ainda chorava.Os dois garotos estavam de joelhos na grama,o sol a essa altura já se transformava em lua.Uma mão tocou o ombro de Kiba,ele virou devagar,Shino fazia sinal para irem embora,apontou para o céu que já estava ficando escuro,Kiba riu de canto de boca. - Hei...anda,pára de chorar!Você fica tão linda quando sorrir - Ela levantou a cabeça,deu um sorrisinho tímido. - Vamos? - Continuou ele. - Já esta ficando tarde - Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando,enquanto ele levantava,ela enxugava as lágrimas - Vem deixa eu te ajudar - Ele deu a mão,e forçando levantou,ao botar o pé esquerdo no chão soltou um muxuxu de dor,e caindo no chão novamente massageou o calcanhar,olhou para Kiba,que tinha uma expressão preocupada, Shino também.

-Não é nada...Eu acho que devo ter torcido o pé,nada demais,andem,só me ajudem de novo,eu ando numa boa.

-Nem vem!Eu vou ter carregar!

-Kiba...Para com isso!

-Hinata!Você ta machucada!Não pode andar. - Ele se agachou na grama e virou de costas. - Anda,sobe na minha costa - Ela demorou um pouquinho para aceitar que realmente não estava possibilitada de andar,subiu na costa de Kiba,ele por sua vez,subiu rapidamente,como não tivesse nada em suas costas - Nossa Hinata-chan!Como você é leve...- Ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do garoto,e ele puxou delicadamente suas pernas para frente,para ele poder segurar.Não demorou muito os três já estavam na frente da mansão Hyuuga,Shino já ia apertar a campainha, seu dedo já estava a milímetros do botão,uma voz conhecida falou entre a névoa escura que fazia.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-Hinata ao ouvir aquela voz rouca,e meio grossa sentiu seu coração bater,ela respirou fundo.

-Hinata-chan?O que aconteceu? - Kiba perguntou preocupado,mas quando ela ia abrir a boca para falar,Neji apareceu,com seu olhar de superioridade,e seu sorriso malicioso.

-o que estão fazendo aqui?...E você!Hinata!Porque esta desse jeito?Não era para estar em casa?

-e - e...e - e...eu...

-Nós estávamos treinando!Porque em?Agora irá bater na gente por estarmos ocupados? - Neji não respondeu,olhou para as costas de Kiba,onde Hinata descasava o corpo e a cabeça,olhou como estava machucada,foi subindo de sua cintura até seus olhos,ela o olhava,ele a fitou por segundos,percebeu que ela não estava bem,ficou esperando alguma desaprovação,ou alguma confissão,mas ninguém falou nada,ele respirou em seco,sentiu os olhos tentarem ficar com lágrimas,respirou fundo.

-Eu fico com ela daqui em diante,podem ir. - Hinata sentiu vontade de descer da costa de Kiba,e começar a andar falando que estava bem,mas seu corpo a impedia.Kiba o olhou como tivesse vontade de pular em seu pescoço,Shino somente acenou para Hinata,deu meia volta e desapareceu.Neji chegou perto,percebeu que tremia levemente ao sentir o toque da pele gelada de Hinata,Kiba balançava a cabeça negativamente,mas não teve escolha,passou a garota de sua costa,para a costa de Neji,sentiu que ela arrepiava,a olhou sorrindo,ela retribuiu.

-Se cuida Hinata...Depois venho te ver!

-Tchau Kiba-kun!Muito obrigada por hoje.

-De nada! - Ele acenou e desapareceu na névoa também

Neji começou a andar,para ele Hinata era mas leve do que para Kiba,Hinata começou a ficar com um sono extremamente intenso ,e vagarosamente encostou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto,ele deu uma parada,e a olhou,ela dormia calmamente,ele sorriu alegre e continuou seu caminho.Ao chegar na porta da mansão da família principal,abriu a mesma calmamente,viu que a casa já estava deserta,provavelmente todos já tinham ido dormir,ele subiu as escadas com cuidado,para a garota não acordar,caminhou por algumas portas do segundo andar,o quarto de Hinata era um dos últimos,era o mas discreto,e o mas escondido,abriu a porta calmamente.O quarto era decorado todo em amarelo bebê e rosa claro,tinha poucas coisas enfeitando,a persiana era a única coisa que chamava mas atenção,pois além de ser meio brilhosa,era de um rosa mas escuro,ele era extremamente arrumado,nada estava fora do lugar,Neji achou o quarto bem bonito para uma menina,uma porta escura se encontrava na parede esquerda à cama,ele pensou que provavelmente fosse o banheiro.Neji cuidadosamente colocou a garota machucada na cama,seu sangue já tinha endurecido,mas as feridas continuavam feias e em carne viva,ele olhou o rosto delicado da garota,ela era linda quando dormia,mas tinha uma luz,que chama a atenção,sorriu ao sentir que ela deu uma pequena mexida na mão.O garoto tirou os sapatos da menina,tirou a bandana,e abriu o casaco que ela usava,para correr um vento dentro de suas roupas,que provavelmente estavam abafadas,era incrível como aquele casaco a deixava fofinha,a blusinha que ela usava por debaixo,mostrava que tudo aquilo era só pano,pegou algum grampo em cima da penteadeira dela,e prendeu os cabelos lisos da menina,ela respirou,e se mexeu para o outro lado,ele em passos pequenos,caminhou até a porta escura dentro do quarto,abriu a maçaneta,o banheiro era todo em branco,limpo e perfumado,ele procurou nas gavetas alguma caixinha com primeiros socorros,em baixo da pia achou o que procurava,a caixinha.Era toda em branco,e na frente continha uma cruz vermelha,ele abriu a caixa,e viu que dentro dela tinha tudo o que precisava, algodão,remédio para feridas,esparadrapo,band-aid,entre outros,o garoto fechou a caixa,e voltou para a cama,a menina estava na mesma posição,uma que ajudava muito nos curativos,ele voltou no banheiro,lavou as mãos bem lavadas,sentou na beirinha da cama,pegou um pedaço do algodão,e molhou no remédio.Na primeira passada do remédio Hinata virou para o lado,soltando uma pequena exclamação de dor,Neji começou pela ferida maior e mas feia,que por sinal estava em seu rosto.Ele começou a passar o algodão,e colocar esparadrápo em seguida para segurar,nas feridas pequenas ele colocava um band-aid,não demorou muito a garota estava toda cheia de curativos,bem feitos e cuidadosos.Neji ia se retirando do quarto quando Hinata virou para o outro lado,ele avistou que sua blusa tinha uma grande mancha na altura do abdômen,ele voltou,virou a menina de frente,levantou um pouco a camisa,a barriga branquinha e magrinha estava a amostra com um corte imenso,era profundo e maior do que todos,ele respirou fundo,sabia que ia doer,pegou mas algodão,e mas remédio,aplicou o mas devagar que pôde para a garota não acordar,mas não adiantou,quando ela sentiu o algodão na pele abriu os olhos assustada,e em um movimento rápido pegou o mas forte que conseguiu no braço da pessoa que a tinha machucado,tinha doido muito.Hinata percebeu que estava no seu quarto,abaixou o rosto,e viu que Neji estava em sua frente,ela estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal,levou a mão a testa,sentindo um band-aid acima de sua sobrancelha direita,ela voltou a olhar o primo assustada.

-Hinata...- Começou ele tirando o algodão de cima da barriga dela com o remédio já aplicado - Está tudo bem,estou cuidando de você,vai ficar tudo bem,mas pra isso tenho que curar esse ferimento que está horrível - Ela não soltou o braço - Me deixa cuidar de você...por favor..- Ela olhou os grandes olhos brancos dele,engolia em seco,abaixou a cabeça para o travesseiro,e soltou o braço do garoto. - Isso vai doer um pouco.- Ela afirmou com a cabeça,ele pegou mas algodão e forrou o machucado,parecia que queimava o corpo quando o algodão tocava,ela soltou um urro de dor,ele rapidamente colocou um pequeno esparadrápo no local coberto agora de algodão - Pronto,está tudo bem.- Ela o olhou,tentou abrir a boca tentando falar algo,mas nada saio - Descanse,tudo bem?Não precisa falar nada...-Ela começou a tremer.- Você esta com frio? - Ela afirmou com a cabeça,ele sorriu,se levantou da cama e abriu o guarda-roupa,divinamente arrumado,procurou de gaveta em gaveta algum casaco que aquecesse,achou um bem felpudo e macio cor de rosa,voltou pra cama,ajudou ela a sentar,e colocou nela o agasalho,ele sentiu que ela tremia de um modo diferente quando ele encostou sem querer sua mão no ombro dela.Ficou ali a fitando,até ela pegar no sono,se levantou e caminhou até a porta a abrindo,quando colocou seu pé do lado de fora,escutou ela falar meio nervosa:

-Neji nii san...por favor,faz companhia para mim esta noite...-Ele abaixou a cabeça,ficou parado a frente da porta aberta por alguns segundos,a lua iluminava a garota machucada na cama de casal,ele a olhou curioso,ela envergonhadíssima olhou o teto,ele sorriu com canto da boca e fechou a porta,o quarto estava escuro,a não ser pelas brechinhas da persiana,de onde entravam a luz fraca da lua,Hinata escutou passos em direção ao outro lado da cama,e alargou a felicidade através dos lábios.Neji sentou na cama,e tirou seus sapatos e sua bandana,deitou feito madeira,e não mexia um músculo,Hinata delicadamente se virou pro lado do garoto,ele sentiu se arrepiar,e ficou mas arrepiado ainda quando viu o braço da menina lê contornar o peito,e botar sua cabeça um pouco abaixo de seu ombro,ela estava igualmente nervosa como ele,mas relaxou tranqüilizada quando sentiu seus músculos ficarem mas leves,ele tinha se acalmado,e com o braço que ela descansava a cabeça ,começou a fazer carinho em seu cabelo,ela fechou os olhos,ele lhe deu um beijinho na testa.


	3. ATENÇÃO

COMUNICADO:

COMUNICADO:

Gente,peço Mil perdões por toda essa demora.Infeslimente as desgraças estão me afetando muito esse ano (hahahahahahaha) Roubaram TODOS meus cadernos com minhas fan fics e histórias e sem querer eu apaguei todos os meus arquivos do meu computador, praticamente formatei ele de forma indireta (e só fui ver isso semana passada --")Me desculpem okay.Mais prometo que quando eu conseguir resgatar tudo "se conseguir" tirando é claro os meus cadernos que foram roubados oo,eu logo postarei.E se não conseguir resgatar eu vou fazer o possível para reescrever e tentar me lembrar dos capítulos que ainda não postei.Vai demorar,eu admito.Mais eu vou postar CONCERTEZA não tenham sobra de dúvidas.

Muuuito Obrigado por tudo gente!

O/

Beijão!


End file.
